Music and Anarchy
by A Goddess Under The Cupboard
Summary: Nathan Cullen was living happily and peacefully in his new life and when he played for Cassandra's birthday his life was going to be in shambles. What will happened if his unwanted past suddenly sprung up in his peaceful life?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I didn't know why my father left me in an orphanage when I was six, is it because I'm a squib and he wanted to get rid of me? I lived there for ten years until a fire happened and I was barely alive after that, then I was adopted by the doctor in the hospital and bit me. I became a corpse animated to suck blood- in short a vampire. I was happy in my new life. My name is Nathan Cullen I'm the famous pianist and violinist. My life is quiet and peaceful until I played for Cassandra Malfoy's birthday.


	2. Ten Years Later

Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

I was so happy and angry at the same time that I was back here in London, England. I've never been here for ten years because Carlisle decided that we should settle for a while in North America. Being in here brings back the memories of my past that I was really trying to forget.

We had four new additions to our small coven. Edward finally had a mate her name is Bella and she hates being called by her whole name. When she was still a human I can still remember how she attracts accidents and trouble to our family and of course to her then she had a baby and they named her Renesmee. We had a brush with the Volturi because they thought that she was an immortal child. Jacob, Bella's ex-friend and now son-in-law to be because she imprinted on Nessie. And the last one is my wife Leah she was the only thing that matters to me like she was life itself but she didn't came with us today because one day before we left for Britain her mother Sue, had a stroke and she insisted to take care of her.

And now I was starting to get lonely and jealous as I saw the others with their partners. I couldn't help but felt that I was starting to become and Edward now in the past decades.

I enrolled in a music school because I wanted to improve how I play even if I was already a world renowned pianist and violinist now I just wanted to study more.

I thought my life was quiet and peaceful until I met my new friend.


	3. First Meeting

Chapter 2: First Meeting

**Nathan's POV:**

I left very early in our house because I was getting fed up with the others. They were so inconsiderate especially Emmet and Rosalie they were holding their hands and kissing in front of me. I was starting to get extremely jealous because their partner was here with them.

I arrive at school and it seems that I was the only one here. I quickly went to the piano division room I took my violin out from its case and started playing it while waiting for the others.

**Cassandra's POV:**

My brother dropped me off to school in the wizard's way, Apparating, I hate to apparition it makes me sick. I'm Cassandra Malfoy the second and last child of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. My family doesn't hate me even if I'm a squib.

"Thanks." I grumbled to my brother, Draco.

"You're welcome. I'll pick you off at five o' clock." He said before disappearing with a pop.

It seems that I was the only one here until I heard Mozart's Violin Sonata no.28 in E-flat major. I followed the sound and I stopped at the piano division room. I peeked inside and saw with unbelieving eyes.

Nathan Cullen the world renowned violinist and pianist were playing his violin inside the piano division room.

I entered the room and he stopped playing he was looking at me as if he was expecting me to say something.

"Ah-er aren't you in the wrong room the violin division was in the second building."

He smiled at me. God, he was even more handsome in personal than in the television.

"I'm not in the wrong room I enrolled in two divisions." He told me calmly.

"I see by the way my name is Cassandra Malfoy."

**Nathan's POV:**

A Malfoy? My biological father had a friend with the same surname. I read her mind (I'm a mind reader too but not as strong I can only focus in one person's mind at a time). She was a squib like me and luckily her family didn't cast her away.

I took her hand and shook it and said;

"Nice to meet you. My name is Nathan Cullen."

She quickly took her hand out of the hand shake because of my cold touch.

Maybe she can be my friend and I think we're going to get along together because were both squibs.


	4. Getting To Know Her

Chapter 3: Getting To Know Her

**Cassandra's POV:**

I was so excited to go to school today because my crush and the world renowned violinist and pianist is my classmate in the piano division.

"Why are you excited to go to school today Cassandra? You always grumble that you didn't want to go to school?" my mother asked curiously.

"Ah nothing it's just that my teacher wanted me to practice a difficult piece." I said casually

"Don't you dare lie to me Cassandra Malfoy I can always tell."

I think that I didn't make my face convincing enough. "Alright mom you got me, the reason why I was so excited today because the world renowned pianist and violinist Nathan Cullen was my classmate at my division."

"I see."

"Okay, mum go to go." I said happily as my brother apparated me to school.

**Nathan's POV:**

I almost attacked Emmet this morning luckily Jasper hit me with calming waves just in time. He's getting on my nerves because he told me that I should find other girls while my wife was still in North America.

I left early too much early so I went to a bookstore and bought some books about Britain's history and government.

I parked my car at the parking lot. I went out of the car almost detaching the door of my Porsche 997.

I went to the piano division room and started playing Mozart's Fugue in G minor. Playing the piano always makes me calm.

I heard the door open and saw Cassandra reading the musical score of L' isle Joyeusse by Claude Debussy.

"Good Morning, Naty." She said cheerfully

"Naty?" she made my name sounded like a girl's.

"Well, it's just that I was uncomfortable saying your whole name so I made up a pet name." she said shyly.

Then we went to the cafeteria and she stocked her plate with everything.

Cassandra ate all of her food and I was wondering why this blonde silver eyed beauty didn't get fat.

I was imagining my bill if I take her out for dinner (money wasn't an issue on our kind) and I found that she likes to make stupid nicknames.


	5. Debussy's Violin And Piano Sonata

Chapter 4: Debussy's Violin and Piano Sonata

**Nathan's POV:**

Cassandra and I were in the cafeteria when Mr. Gladstone approached us and said;

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Malfoy please follow me."

Cassandra turned to me and asked;

"What did he want from us?"

I don't know should we follow him." I suggested lightly

Cassie looked at he almost uneaten lunch (luckily vampires like me didn't need to eat) sadly and she stood up.

I also stood up and we started walking back towards the piano division room. As we neared the door Mr. Gladstone poked his head out of the door and he smiled upon seeing us.

Then he turned serious. "Come faster slowpokes I want the two of you to practice this piece."

What piece did he want us to play I thought and we entered the room and I saw my violin in one of the chairs what is it doing in here? I clearly remember that I left my violin case in the violin division room.

"Sir, why is my violin in here?" I asked curiously.

"Mr. Varner and I decided that you two should perform together in the school foundation day. We wanted the two of you to play Debussy's violin and piano sonata in that special day." He said calmly and he handed the score sheets.

"How many days do we have to practice this piece, sir?" I asked politely

"Two weeks will be sufficient for the two of you to practice this piece. And I trust that you can help miss Malfoy."

**Cassandra's POV: **

"Two weeks?" I said sadly I can't memorize this extensive piece in just a short time.

"Don't worry I'll help you to practice it." Nathan told me cheerfully

Then we started playing the piece and in our first try;

"Wrong note." He told me kindly and I blushed and still proceeded to play the piece.

After two agonizing hours practice was over and Nathan packed his violin and left the room.

I wished I can memorize this piece before we perform in the school foundation day and I don't want to embarrass my crush in front of the whole school.


	6. Invitation

Chapter Five: Invitations

**Cassandra's POV:**

Luckily mom and dad granted me permission to invite Nathan to my birthday but they gave me a condition they told me that I should ask him to play music for the guests.

'I wish he won't turn the invitation down.' I thought as I approached him in our usual table in the cafeteria.

He was immersed in a book it was The Hard Times written by Charles Dickens.

"Nathan?" I asked and he lowered his book and faced me.

"Yes?" he said politely

"I just wanted to ask if you can play piano for my birthday."I asked hesitantly

"Yeah, sure when will it be?"

**Nathan's POV:**

I didn't know why I said yes to her. God, I also have a recital in Czech Republic in Thursday and my flight is tomorrow night.

Well I really don't want to spend the almost entire night in the airport.

"Tomorrow, here's my home address." Cassandra said shyly at me.

I took the piece of paper and stared at the address.

"Well, see you tomorrow then."

I stood up and grabbed my book and headed towards the violin division room to practice the pieces that I will perform in my recital.

But I think why I said yes to her because my subconscious wanted me to see what happened in the world despised.

**Cassandra's POV:**

It's today my birthday and I wore my most beautiful dress robes. I wished that Nathan would like what I'm wearing right now and I was sure he will notice my weird clothing.

Well, I just would have liked if I can celebrate my birthday simply. Like a quiet dinner or something but as a Malfoy we are known to throw extravagant parties.

Hmmmmp….I just wished that I could break the Malfoy tradition.

**Nathan's POV:**

Before I go to Cassandra's house I went to the jewelry store that I almost see her there everyday staring at the golden necklace with a (for girl's to think) cute dolphin pendant. I bought it and I intend to give it to her as a birthday present.

I already arrived at her house it looks like a huge mansion.

Well here I am and I promised her that I'm going to play for her.


	7. Cassandra's Birthday

Chapter Six: Cassandra's Birthday

**Nathan's POV:**

I wish that this party will end early. One hour after this I'll fly off to Prague because I had a violin recital there.

Anyway here I was playing Fredric Chopin's Etude: Sunshine in F major in her grand piano in the middle of a huge hall which had three thrones set on the back of the room and this hall was filled with wizarding world's influential families. I'm the only one here who isn't wearing freakish clothing.

"Naty." God, I hate it when she calls me in that stupid nick name but she looks stunning in her periwinkle blue dress robes.

"Yes?" I said calmly turning to face her I saw her approaching in my peripheral vision.

"I'm sorry I know you had a very hectic schedule-"

She was suddenly cut off when a black robed figure barged in and said;

"The Dark Lord and his family." Hmmmm…….who is this Dark Lord and why is he treated like the British monarch?

Then the said Dark Lord entered and I had to control myself from running towards him in vampire speed and ripped his head apart. Tom Marvolo Riddle the man who had left me in the orphanage.

Freaks after Freaks bowed before them even Cassandra too. So as not to raise suspicion I also stood up before them (actually I hated bowing at someone) when my biological parents and their ne son sat at the thrones we stopped bowing and the part commenced.

I sat back in front of the piano while repeating a mantra in my head; 'Don't chuck the piano at them, just calm down. Don't chuck the piano at them, just calm down.'

"Nathan are you okay?"Cassandra asked

"I'm fine so what piece did you want me to play?" I asked a bit strained

"Petrushka." She squealed

I smiled and started playing the lively piece I was almost at the second movement when Alice's drifted at the line and said;

"If you don't stop playing you're gonna be late for your flight."

I stopped playing and I stood up and Cassandra looked at me curiously.

"Cassandra, I'm so sorry I have to leave early because I'm gonna be late for my flight."

"Okay, good luck at your recital."

"Thanks."

**Voldemort's POV:**

I was watching the young man on the piano he looks like my forsaken son, Harry. He was the only one here wearing muggle clothes but he appeared to be at ease. He stooped playing at the middle of Stravinsky's Petrushka (I can play the piano and recognize some pieces). He stood up and talked to Cassandra gave something at her and left.

Cassandra approached us holding a red velvet box which was use for jewelries and she was blushing deeply.

"What's that?" his heir asked curiously.

"A gift from my crush."

I saw my son stiffened at those words.

"What's inside?"

"Don't know how about I opened it, young master?" Cassandra asked while opening the box and she gasped at the thing inside.

A gold chain with a gold dolphin pendant.

"Wow I really have to thank Nathan for this." She said as she closed the box.

'Nathan so that is his name.' I thought

"Cassandra."

"Yes, my lord." She looked at me curiously.

"Can you tell me something about your friend?" I asked her calmly

She looked at me dreamily and started telling me this;

"Nathan Russel Cullen. That is his whole name. He was a world renowned pianist and violinist."

"He seems to be in a hurry Cassandra."

"He has a violin recital in Czech Republic."

"I see."

The party didn't last long and we apparated back at our manor I glanced at Alex's face and saw disappointment and sadness at his face.

"I wish I could have gave her that necklace." His son grumbled sadly.

"You like her didn't you?" I asked him gently.

My Alex blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Don't worry you can tell me your mother was sleeping already."

"I really liked her ever since we are kids, Dad. His son mumbled ashamedly

"How about I give you a mission that will enable you to be with Cassandra for awhile?" I told him and he immediately brightened

"Really what is it dad?"

"I want you to spy Nathan Cullen."

"But dad in order to do that I have to learn how to play a musical instrument."

**Alex's POV:**

After saying that my father hauled me into a room I didn't know that existed. It was a hall with a grand piano on the center.

Then he started teaching me a piece and whatever piece it was. I wished that….

I can impress Cassandra while playing it.


	8. Unknown Sibling Rivalry to Alex

Chapter Seven: Unknown Sibling Rivalry (to Alex)

**Alex's POV:**

Here I am in the music school that Cassandra and Nathan were enrolled to. I used the Imperius Curse so that the one who tested my piano skills will pass me even if I played lousily.

I entered the piano division room and I saw Cullen reading a book called Pride and Prejudice while Cassandra sat beside him reading a score sheet.

Cassandra looked up and unexpectedly glanced at me and she dropped her score sheet and jumped to her feet.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" she asked me curiously.

"I enrolled here of course." I said offhandedly

"What piece did you play in order to be accepted here?"

"I don't know I will play it again and you'll guess what it was?"This is the time that I can impress her.

"Okay." She said excitedly and I saw her crush didn't raise his eyes off his book.

I sat behind the piano and started playing the piece that daddy taught me after fifteen minutes I stopped playing and looked at her.

"Now did you know what piece it was?" I asked her gleefully.

"Er-no perhaps Nathan can answer it." she looked expectantly at my rival.

"It's Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto no.2 the reason why you can't recognize it because he played it lazily and sloppily. I wonder why Mr. Gladstone accepted you; you're a shame on the piano division." Cullen said sternly

"How about you played it?!" I snarled at him this man was really getting on my nerves.

**Nathan's POV:**

Their new son/heir was so cocky he inherited that to his lying bastard of a father. I stood up from my seat and he also stood from his place at the piano. I sat at the piano and started playing what he played.

After playing it I glanced at the stupid pretending know-it-all and he was gaping at me and Cassandra was clapping loudly.

"Bravo, you changed keys at the right time and you didn't make a single mistake."

I smiled at her and started playing Fredric Chopin's Piano Sonata no.2 in B-flat minor and I'm going to play it at the international piano competition in Salzburg.

**Cassandra's POV:**

He was playing a piano piece that I couldn't recognize until he went to the movement no.3 called the 'Funeral March'. Oh no, it was Chopin's Piano Sonata no.2 in B-flat minor.

And he went to the series of octaves which was called 'the night wind over church graves.' He was really a great pianist because this piece lacks organization and he led it to unity.

He stopped playing turned once more to Alex and said;

"If you can play the piano like me many people will adore you because of the beautiful music you produced. And never ever use the piano to impress someone because you'll turn out as a prat."

Nathan stood up from the piano and walked towards the door slamming it loudly behind him. I glanced at Alex and saw him pulling out his wand.

"Put that thing away." I hissed at him.

He blushed and put that piece of stick back in his pocket.

And all I can think in this moment was why Nathan seems to hate the Dark Heir too much.


	9. Jealousy

Chapter Eight: Jealousy

**Alex's POV:**

I apparated home after my boring classes in that muggle music school our house-elf greeted me and said;

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you, young master." After saying that Len disappeared with a pop.

I walked towards daddy's office and the memories of what happened in the whole afternoon swimming in my head.

I knocked on the huge oak doors at his office and a cold "Enter" was emitted from the other side of the room. I went inside and saw father sitting in his desk reading a document his eyes narrowed as he continued to read it.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked while seating in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Those fools failed to attack Norway's Ministry of Magic."

I still don't get it why father wanted to conquer all of wizarding Europe while he already rules at wizarding Britain.

Father turned his gaze on me and asked;

"So, what have you found out about him?"

My anger spiked up. Nathan, why is it always him?

"I just found out that he likes to read muggle classical books and he was in the violin and piano division. Also he lived at North America for ten years."

"I see, and where did you hear those information?"

"From the group of girls who called themselves as the ultimate fans of Nathan Cullen."

I can tell that he wasn't satisfied at the information I gave him. He dismissed me and I went to my room and immediately fell asleep without having dinner.

I woke up very early today and I ate my breakfast rather ravenously. I left early so that father can't pester me about collecting more information on my rival.

I apparated straight outside the piano division room and I saw Cassandra sitting in front of the piano and Nathan holding his violin. I saw something that glittered in his right ring finger it looks like a wedding band. They were playing a piece it was so complex and their instruments was in harmony with each other.

I stood outside gaping at them they were really a good match. I entered the room at the exact time when they are finished playing whatever-piece-it-was-and-it-was-so-beautiful-and-complex.

"Good job, Cassie." My rival said to Cassandra.

She blushed and smiled at him and Mr. Gladstone the one who tested my piano skills in the entrance exam suddenly barged in the room and said;

"Ms. Malfoy and Mr. Cullen an important announcement the theme of the school foundation day is costume orchestra."

"Sir, we're not a part of the orchestra so why are you telling this to us?" Cassandra asked nervously.

"Well the board decided that all the performers if they are a member of the orchestra or not they have to wear costumes."

"Oh, okay." I heard Nathan muttered under his breath.

I was boiling with jealousy they will play together and I wished that I was the one playing a beautiful musical piece with Cassandra on the school foundation day (but I enrolled late and my piano skills isn't good enough). I was having trouble to stop myself from yelling this set of childish words;

"I hate you Nathan Cullen."

**Nathan's POV:**

'_A costume orchestra? What will I wear?' _I thought calmly and my gaze turned to Alex and he was shaking with anger.

I tuned to his thoughts and I heard his min screaming;

'_I hate you Nathan Cullen.'_

Well I don't care I was used to being hated by a lot of guys because they were thinking that I was stealing their girlfriend's attention.

But I hate him and his parents (well he's my brother but of course he didn't know that I was the forsaken son of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Nepthys Walters) with the intensity of a big tidal wave. Actually I wasn't stealing his Cassandra I only had brotherly feelings for her.

We went to the cafeteria and as usual Cassandra filled her plate with everything and Alex also did the same thing (What a show off I hope after eating all those stuff he'll went straight to the comfort room and luckily I didn't inherited that hated trait). As usual I had nothing except for a book the title was 'The Master and Margarita.' by Mikhail Bulgakov.

I don't know what costume will I wear maybe Alice already found one.


	10. My Leah's Here

Chapter Nine: My Leah's Here

**Leah's POV:**

I arrived at London Heathrow Airport at 9:30 am since the future seeking bloodsucker can't see my future I decided to surprise my Nathan in his school. The taxi stopped at the music school where he was studying. I went out of the cab and paid the driver eight pounds.

I entered the school and luckily a student was walking at the corridor before he can pass me I grabbed his shoulder and asked;

"Where can I find the piano division room?"

"Straight ahead." He said nervously

"Thank you." I said gratefully and released his shoulder.

I walked and stopped at the door of the piano division and I saw my Nathan sitting in a chair reading a book while his red haired classmate was scowling behind him and a blonde girl was playing the piano.

He raised his head and stared at the door and his honey-gold eyes widened as he saw me. He stood up an opened the door and hugged me tightly.

**Nathan's POV:**

'_Wait that's Leah's scent. Am I having hallucinations because of my loneliness?'_ I thought. I put my book down and stared at door and what I saw in there made my unmoving heart jumped in joy.

Leah. My Leah is here I stood up from my seat and opened the door and hugged her tightly but not too tight I might break her in half.

"I missed you." I said quietly

"I missed you too." She said back to me.

I broke out from the hugged and said;

"Leah, I want you to meet someone."

I led her inside the room and Cassie immediately stopped practicing the piece that we will play for the school foundation day.

"Cassie I want you to meet my wife Leah and Leah this my friend Cassie."

**Cassandra's POV:**

Married? I looked at his wife and she was really beautiful. Apparently she was and American Indian her hair was long and black. She's seems to be a little boyish.

"Nice to meet you." Leah said at me and extended her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." I said sadly and all my thoughts about being Nathan's girlfriend was crushed and I shook he hand.

I quickly pulled my hand away while Nathan was unnaturally cold she was unnaturally warm for a human being's normal temperature.

Now I know that Nathan only had brotherly feelings for me.

**Alex's POV: **

I sat dumbstruck at my seat as I stared at Nathan and his gorgeous wife and all I can think was……

Nathan only had brotherly feeling for Cassandra. So that explains the gold wedding band that I saw in his finger yesterday.


	11. The School Foundation Day

**Chapter Nine: The School Foundation Day**

**Cassandra's POV:**

This is it the big day the school foundation day. I didn't had any problems with my costume because I can wear my mother's black robe and pointed hat and dressed up as a witch, ironic isn't it?

I was waiting in the backstage for Nathan and my hands are so cold from nervousness. I memorized all the notes just in time and I don't want to embarrass him in front of the whole school and in front of his wife.

I was quite shocked when he introduced me to his wife in the other day. I thought that he was still single but I can feel that he just treated me as a little sister but its okay really because I was starting to treat him as my older brother.

A cold hand tapped my shoulder I turned and what I saw made my jaw dropped.

Nathan was wearing a Hindu traditional dress it was black with gold trimmings and the kind of scarf which hung on his neck was silver. He looked like a reincarnated god

**Nathan's POV:**

As expected Alice already had a solution to my costume dilemma and she bought it in Little India and I was thankful that this costume suites me. Cassandra looked shocked when she turned at me so I smiled at her and asked;

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"Good, because after Miss Khan from the flute division we're next." Then the said Miss Khan entered carrying her flute.

"Good luck to us." I said at her and I carried my violin and walked out of the backstage.

"Nathan." I heard the members of my so- called fan club screamed as I stood at the stage. They're just here to look at me not to listen to my music.

I glanced at Cassandra and she was trembling. I hope she won't fail because she played it perfectly in our last practice yesterday. I put my violin in position and we started playing the piece that we practiced for two weeks.

I scanned the place and saw Carlisle and Esme smiling encouragingly at me. Also, my Leah was watching me her eyes twinkling I smiled at her and turned my eyes to Alex his face was priceless wish I brought a camera; he was seething with anger because of jealousy. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were looking at their daughter with proud and at the same time they had a disgusted expression on their faces because they were surrounded by normal humans.

The last notes from my violin and Cassie's piano hovered in the air the people inside the hall stood up and gave us a standing ovation.

We both bowed down at the audience I glanced at my partner and saw she was blushing fiercely we both stood straight and went back to the backstage.

When we are at the backstage I whispered these words at her ear:

"You did great."

She blushed furiously and I went out of the backstage and I reappeared at the hall and I sat at the empty seat near my Leah.

"You played really well there." She told me quietly

"Thank you." I slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

**Alex's POV:**

Just like the other day I was really jealous because they performed together. But my hatred towards Nathan vanished when I learned that he already had a wife.

I watched him as he slung an arm around her wife and pulled her close. I glanced at Cassandra and she was sitting beside her parents (I didn't notice that she was already here) and she was still blushing furiously.

I looked back at the Cullens and I saw his parents ho looked as beautiful as him and I thought that they we're his friends.

I could feel that the Cullen family was hiding something and I will do anything to expose their deep dark secret.


	12. Nathan Cullen Is A Vampire

Chapter Ten: Nathan Cullen Is A Vampire

**Alex's POV:**

Here I am in our personal library trying to find what creature Nathan Cullen is. I'm reading a book about vampires because I just had a suspicion that him and his family is a bloodsucking dark creatures.

The book stated that vampires had pale white skin and looks as if they weren't sleeping. Hmmm…..Nathan had pale white skin and large purple bruises under his eyes. Also the things like they burn up in the sun were only a myth the reason why they didn't go out in the sun because their marbled hard skin sparkled in the sun.

I remember a time when Nathan was absent on one of those sunny days.

"So, Nathan was really a bloodsucking leech." I said triumphantly and uncertainly glanced at the only picture in the library.

Daddy holding the form of my five year old brother. I always asked him what happened to my older brother and he told me that he died because of dragon pox.

But I wasn't convinced in what he told me.

My older brother and father looked really alike he inherited father's emerald green eyes and good looks except the hair we both inherited mother's untamable hair. I can feel my dead brother's aura on Nathan but it's impossible because he died when he was five.

Maybe daddy lied to me, maybe he isn't dead and Nathan Cullen was or maybe my older brother

A/N: My first author's note sorry if this chapter is too short it's one of the transitional chapters in the story. I hope you like it and please review.


	13. Confrontation

Chapter Eleven: Confrontation

**Nathan's POV:**

Alex and I were sitting at the chairs in our room while Cassie practiced the piece 'L'isle Joyeusse.' This is the piano piece that she was going to play for our first term exams.

"Cassie, change keys when you are at the second movement." I said encouragingly

I saw her back tense and she took my advice anyway. I stood up and headed at the balcony inside our room and I sensed that Alex followed me closing the sliding door quietly.

"I know what kind of creature you are." He said triumphantly I could hear the smirk on his voice.

"So, if you told them what I am do you think they'll believe you?" I said coldly turning around to face him.

"Yes, I just need proof that you're a blood sucking vampire."

"Even if you presented a proof they'll never believe you because the humans think that my kind and you're kind existed in fairy tales or in horror movies."

"Who are you in the past, I had a feeling that 'Nathan Cullen' isn't you're true name." Alex told me quietly this bastard had a good instinct.

"The only one aside from me who can answer your question is just close to you." I said softly and strode out of the room. I hope that my idiot brother can take my hint.

**Alex's POV:**

What the bloody hell it means? The only one who can answer my question is just close to me. What did he mean? Did Cassandra already knew who he was?

God, he just make it harder for me to figure out if he was my brother or not.


	14. Hunt

Chapter Thirteen: Hunt

Nathan's POV:

It was a sunny today so it means that all of us have to hunt. I was running in the forest with my Leah on her wolf form. We were chasing a big deer.

Suddenly we entered an unfamiliar part of the forest but it was not somehow unfamiliar to me. But I don't care the only thing that mattered is the deer that I was chasing and it's warm hot blood. I just need to feed my eyes is so dark right now and I'm raising suspicions to other students why my eyes shifted colors everyday.

I lunged at the deer and happily sucked its blood out but aside from the deer's scent I could smell Alex's water like scent in the air. It confused me why they had no smell maybe wizards had immunity from being our kind's food.

I stood up when I was finished I saw Alex hiding behind the tree but what alarmed is the realization dawning on his face. Now I know where I was, I was in a forest that surrounds the whole Slytherin manor. I quickly ran out of the forest so that he can't question me.

Alex's POV:

I was in the forest looking for an ingredient that I needed for the potion that I was inventing when I heard a disturbance. I followed the noise and I pulled out my wand so that I can protect myself from the intruder but what I saw made my stomach churn;

Nathan Cullen drinking a blood out from a deer.

I quickly hid behind a tree. How did he get here? Mother put blood wards around the area so that only relatives can enter the manor and its location. The picture of my five year-old elder brother suddenly surfaced in my mind.

Daddy lied to me my brother was still alive but he was a immortal creature. My brother was Nathan Cullen so that's why he told me that somebody closed to me can answer his true identity. He stood up and when he saw me he fled immediately.

I know the reason on why he left is that I can't ask him a question here. But tomorrow I am going to bombard him with questions before our class starts.


	15. Truth

**Chapter 14: Truth**

**Alex's POV:**

I was waiting for Nathan in the piano division room. Mr. Malfoy told me that Cassandra can't come to class today because she had a fever. The door opened and the person I've been waiting for entered reading 'Wuthering Heights' by Emily Bronte.

"Good Morning." I said quietly

"Good Morning to you too."

"I already knew who you are." I blurted out as he sat in one of the chairs in the room.

"I guess that you figured it out when you saw me hunting in your area." He said at me coldly.

"Yes, big brother."

"Don't call me that. I'm no longer related to a family of murderers."

"W-what?" I stuttered

"You're saint of a father was actually Satan in disguise."

"In this past week I had a feeling that he lied to me."

"That's right. .. He told you that I died because of dragon pox at the tender age of five but the truth is he left me in an orphanage because I was a squib and he should have kill me when I was young and not to wait foe eleven years."

"What are you talking about?" I asked shakily

"I just learned form Sister Catherine that you're father was the one who set the orphanage on fire ten years ago and my human incarnation died because of it."

I just stared at him, speechless. Daddy was the reason that he became this angry vampire in front of me. He turned and went out of the door and he slammed it loudly causing the door to nearly fall out on its hinges.

I'm going to confront my hypocrite for a father later for casting my brother away and killed him because he was a squib.

**Nathan's POV:**

I went out of the room my whole being was shaking in anger because my biological brother brought up that topic that I tried many times to forget.

I can't believe at first that my father was a murderer but I ask Alice to view his future and everything Sister Catherine told me after I woke up as a vampire was true. And I was a victim in one of his propaganda to cleanse the wizarding world of filth.

I was shocked that my brother took the truth about me easily maybe I can trust him about my secrets and maybe he can helped me to escape our saintly father so that he won't kill my vampire reincarnation.


	16. Confrontation With My Father

Chapter Fifteen: Confrontation With My Father

Alex's POV:

I banged the door opened as I entered my father's study. He looked up at me and smiled. Maybe he was thinking that Nathan pissed my day off but he didn't know that what I learned about my brother and his heartless act was the one who pissed my day off.

"You seem to be in a foul mood today, my heir?"

"Don't call me that. I don't want to rule a world which was acquired through bloodshed." I snarled at him.

"What are you talking about?"

I just wanted to strangle him and shout at his face not to play dumb with me. As if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I already knew who Nathan Cullen was. You'll be surprised that he was your eldest son and my brother whom you treated like a sacrificial lamb for this regime."

He stiffened and paled at my statement. He was staring at me as if I just gave him a sharp blow at the face. Then he recovered his composure and told me the lie that I was so sick of hearing.

"Your brother died when he was five an it was impossible that he was still alive."

"It's possible because you left him in an orphanage which you set on fire ten years ago and his human incarnation died in that event. It was your fault that he became an angry and bitter vampire that I was facing everyday."

"I have to cleanse our world form filth. Your brother, unfortunately, was one of the filth who was destroying our pure-blood heritage." He said coldly.

"How dare you say that? He's also your son but it didn't matter anyway because you are a heartless murderer. Oh, and how about Cassandra? She's one of the filth that was destroying our heritage. So why didn't you killed her?"

"She was a reward for Lucius because he was one of my faithful servant and served as one of my great generals during the war and if I killed her only daughter he'll broke away from my ranks."

"You bastard." I said my magic suddenly flared and inflicted a deep cut at his right cheek.

I left his office before he could hit me with a curse. But as I head towards my room I just realized that I taunted him to kill the woman I loved. I'll be praying that;

He won't take my taunt seriously.

A/N: Hey guys reviews are appreciated today because it will be an advance birthday present for me. My birthday is June 28 and it's only six days and I'm going to turn fifteen. Hope you like the chapter.


	17. Sister Catherine

Chapter Sixteen: Sister Catherine

Voldemort's POV:

After what I learned about Nathan Cullen I wanted to visit my old-friend in the orphanage where I left my squib son twenty-five years ago. I didn't believe what Alex told me because I was sure that Harry isn't there when I set the orphanage on fire.

I didn't know what came over me to tell those things to my heir yesterday it's true that I have to cast Harry away because he was one of the filths that was destroying our pure-blood heritage.

I know that I'm acting hypocritical at those twenty-five years because I'm just like my son I was half-muggle and their dirty blood was running in my veins and I know that it wasn't right for me to cast my son away as if he was just a piece of trash.

I spun around and apparated at the orphanage that I burned ten years ago.

Sister Catherine's POV:

A person suddenly materialized out of thin air in my office and I was supposed to be use3d at these things because I was a witch after all.

I'm Catherine Churchill. A former witch but now Mother Superior of St. Hedwig's orphanage. My parents got killed in a goblin rebellion and I was left here in this orphanage that I now considered as my home.

When I was at Hogwarts I became a close friend of the man who burned up my home and who had the courage to show his despicable face in front of me. I remembered that I even helped this bastard to hook up my close friend Nepthys Walters.

"It's been a long time Catherine." Tom said as he sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"What do you want? Are you going to leave a son again?" I asked coldly.

Actually I didn't want to see his face again as I remembered how Harry-no Nathan cried for him when he left him in this orphanage twenty-five years ago.

"I just wanted to ask about Harry."

"You revoke your rights to him as a father when you left him in this orphanage and anything that happens to him is not your concern."

"Is it true that you let a vampire bit my son?"

God. How did he know that fact actually the one who knew that information was my friend Carlisle, and Harry.

"I didn't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me Catherine." He snarled at me.

"He was here when you set this orphanage ten years ago and since he had a very noble heart he saved the others and told me that the other children still had their future ahead of them. He was too late to go out of the fire and he supported third degree burns and he's dying do I told my friend who was a vampire and a doctor to bit him and give him a second chance at life after that the doctor adopted him and treated him as if he was a true son to him unlike you who only thinks about blood purity of our world."

He just stared at me and didn't reply. He stood up silently and disapparated out at least he will realize the things he'd done to his son.


	18. Loved Ones And Leaving

Chapter Seventeen: Loved Ones and Leaving

Nathan's POV:

He already knew who I was so that means that we have to move again and it was my entire bloody fault. I told my past to my idiotic brother who, in turn told it to my heartless, cruel murdering bastard of a father.

Alice saw that Sister Catherine told him the full- blown truth and the next visions was rather brutal. She saw my biological father killing my Leah and I can't allow that to happen. I was talking with the principal and she was rather sad that the world famous pianist and violinist was dropping at her school.

'Maybe our teaching wasn't good enough for him.' I heard her mind saying.

I don't care what she thinks as long as I kept my family safe is the only thing that matters to me. And if one of them died because of my stupidity I'll go to Volterra and let the Volturi rip me into shreds.

"Mr. Cullen, before you leave our school, you and your parents must attend the PTC tomorrow."

"Rest assured that I'm going to attend." I said as I stood up and left the room.

Cassandra's POV:

I watched as Nathan passed me. He's acting so strange this past weeks and he's always having an argument with the Dark Heir. It's seems that Alex knew something about Nathan that I didn't know.

But what secret could Nathaniel Russel Cullen was hiding.


End file.
